


Beauty And His Beast

by jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown



Series: Of Doubt and Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, POV Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown/pseuds/jamesmoriarty_in_a_crown
Summary: Victor wants to be enough for Yuri...





	Beauty And His Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to Yuri's poem. But, it can be read as a stand-alone.

You are the Beauty   
I am your Beast   
You are the light of the moon and stars   
I am the night you soften and comfort   
You are merciful to a man such as I   
I am slight to show my care   
I am your Beast that never quite became a prince  
You waited for years for a man such as I   
You knew you could have so much more  
Yet you seek not a life unlike your own   
You seek not a better man   
You seek not the man I want to be   
Beauty praises the radiance of the Beast


End file.
